


Darling, I want to destroy you

by Unlaceyourbody



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlaceyourbody/pseuds/Unlaceyourbody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should he be able to live a life, but Sly was stuck being dormant only to surface when Aoba was defenseless? It wasn’t fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I want to destroy you

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to AFI
> 
> Feedback would be nice too  
> Enjoyx

It probably wasn't normal, but frankly, he didn't care and it got him through the day so he'd deal with it. The feeling was getting stronger, he could feel him pounding against his chest begging to be let out. Sly didn't want that though, he didn't want to go back to being locked up inside in a state of isolation.  
He shuddered at the thought of it as he stared up at the ceiling of the place he'd crashed at - he wasn't even entirely sure where he was or when he was last home. Had he slept with the person who lived here? Things like these began to slip his mind as they weren't really important, what was important was playing rhyme and making sure that bastard Aoba didn't surface. After all, Aoba had given up, he had become depressed; he fell into a state of despair, allowing Sly to take control. It wasn’t as if he even wanted to at the time, but somebody had to, so it was forced upon him - and now that he was in control, he needed to have it. To feel tangible and not just some thought floating or just a spectator.  
'Stop!'  
Sly's head throbbed and his throat tightened, he could feel Aoba trying to break loose. He could feel Aoba's want for control begin to rush through his veins, he could feel him begin to seep into every fiber of his body. Sly screwed his eyes shut, knitting his brows together as he clenched his fists. No, he didn't want to go back to that. He wanted to make Aoba suffer for leaving him in the dark. Why should he be able to live a life, but Sly was stuck being dormant only to surface when Aoba was defenseless? It wasn’t fair.  
Sitting up his head painfully throbbed. He could feel Aoba looming over him as if waiting for the right moment to snatch the body for himself once more.  
Looking around, he couldn't quite recognize where he was. The place was absolutely trashed - a junkies home he deduced. His hoodie was tossed up on the floor beside the couch he was sitting on, Ren sitting curled up on top of it like he was defending it. Perhaps he was. As he reached for the hoodie beneath the small ball of blue fluff, Ren was activated, his dark eyes opening and that word leaving his lips:  
"Aoba,"  
That deep voice made his head throb and made Aoba start to awaken more. A wave of nausea hit him as his head throbbed... He was going to be sick.  
"Fuck off," Sly hissed through clenched teeth. Aoba could hear Ren and it was making him stir more, creating more panic within Sly. He fished in his pockets for a baggie; he was sure he had put it in there last night. His memory has become quite muddled though, so he could have been mistaken. Not that he would admit such a thing - he'd sooner blame it on the person who lived here than admit to that.  
Ren had gone silent. He was watching Aoba in apprehension, he knew very well what was coming and he dreaded it. He hated watching Aoba destroy his body like this, controlled by a frenzy of fear that he would lose control again. Turning his head up, he looked up at Aoba.  
"Aoba, please stop. You're hurting yourself."  
"I said fuck off!" He snapped bitterly, pouring the white powder onto the stained coffee table in front of him. It was filthy, but he was growing desperate to escape the feeling of panic that had overcome him. He wanted to stop the voice inside his head; the screams and pleads were becoming unbearable again. He could hardly hear his own thoughts between Aoba and Ren, who was still pestering him. Maybe it wasn't all Aoba. Maybe the fact that he hadn’t had a hit in quite some time was also coming into play. Aoba or not, he needed drugs to keep him sane, and to be able to form 'coherent' thoughts.  
A shiver went up his spine as he leaned down, snorting the snowy white powder. Sly's nose began to burn, his throat began to feel numb. There was a pleasant feeling filling his body as he could feel the drug working its way through his system, spreading like wild fire. Aoba's voice was becoming quieter, providing peace for him, until soon it was only his voice.  
Sly knew it wasn't going to work forever. He knew that soon enough even drugs weren't going to be able to suppress Aoba's want to be real once more. Until then, Sly would fight to stay in control, even if it killed him. Was it that much to ask to just be able to be real? He never asked to have a life like this, he wanted to be real. But Aoba had to try and take that from him too. With a frustrated sigh, he stood up. Grabbing his hoodie he slipped it on and rubbed off any remains of coke from his nose before turning to Ren, a look of sorrow in his eyes  
"Lets go play some rhyme."


End file.
